cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordZeratul
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Third Battle for Cairo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ex Machinae (Talk) 16:27, 7 September 2009 Images It is not necessary to flood an article with superfluous images. Take the mass of Tanya images: we don't need three images showing her in the same tank top. The one in the evening dress is "passable" for being different. For McNeil, the two close-in head shots don't add anything. The picture depicting the Kodiak crashing is not needed in the McNeil article since he didn't die in the crash (and it's not needed in the Kodiak article either.) I'm sure this is just the short list. - Meco (talk) 04:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :When uploading images, please use descriptive file names. If it's an image of Anton Slavik, it should at least have the words "Anton Slavik" in the file name. :Speaking of Slavik, again we don't need n+1 images of his head. Also note how I've uploaaded better quality images. Try not to upload very small images. If you have the game disks there are utilities to extract the movies which you can make screenshots from. :Do not to add File use code inline with paragraph text. This makes the code harder to read and to find where images have been added. Use a newline when adding images. - Meco (talk) 04:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) More notes on Editing Speculation: Especially for the fates of individuals, if we don't know we shouldn't say anything about it. Take your Fullerton edit for example. You put his status as "presumed alive", just the word "presumed" supposes knowledge beyond the available corpus. A more accurate would be: "Active (TWIII)" showing the last available information. Also, there is no need to add "Wheter he survived remains to be seen." That goes without saying for, what, 99% of characters? As a general rule, if we don't know, don't say anything. Template Usage: It is not necessary to use the "1=" fields for the Template:Games or Template:Quote, unless the template uses fields with non-default names. New Lines: Don't add superfluous newlines to articles, like you did with Eva McKenna. Please go back and double check your edits. - Meco (talk) 00:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Based on your edits, evidently you do not understand what is being asked of you. Please post here and indicate what you do not understand and need assistance with. Otherwise I can only assume you are simply ignoring me, in which case you will take a break from editing on this wiki. - Meco (talk) 04:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to the Command & Conquer Wiki Hey there, I'm Mikael Grizzly, the primary system operator and bureaucrat for this wiki. I appreciate your edits (they really read well), although I'd like to request a few minor adjustments: * Use headings to separate different parts of the text, that makes it more readable for the average Joe, * If you're adding more images to the wiki, if you have trouble aligning them properly, use the tags in a separate heading to make them orderly, * Try to make the text a little more concise. * When it comes to speculation, try to limit the more outrageous one, especially when it comes to minor characters, like Fullerton, However, these are minor gripes to me and I am very happy to see you here. Don't worry about blocking - if "ego" is the only rationale for blocking you, I will personally remove the ban. Happy editing! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 07:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC)